DE 10 2005 033 005 A1 describes an optoelectronic chip having an active zone subdivided into a plurality of radiation-emitting regions, and a plurality of convexly curved partial regions having a larger lateral extent than the radiation-emitting regions. What is intended to be achieved with this ratio between the radiation-emitting regions and the convexly curved partial regions is that the radiation emitted by the regions impinges on the partial regions at an angle which is less than the critical angle of total reflection, such that the radiation coupling-out efficiency can be increased.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a low-loss optoelectronic apparatus.